


Your Weary Body

by SolarisRasa



Series: Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Exhaustion, M/M, Whumptober 2020, married Malec, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa
Summary: No 23. WHAT’S A WHUMPEE GOTTA DO TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?Exhaustion | Narcolepsy | Sleep DeprivationAlec makes it almost home, worn out and past the help of his runes to stay awake, when Magnus finds him and helps him to bed.Just soft, worn out Inquisitor Lightwood.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953454
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Your Weary Body

He’s so tired. 

The elevator door slides open, he blinks at it. He stares down the hallway, blinks again. He’s leaning against the elevator's back wall and he knows he needs to will himself to move. The doors slide closed again, the elevator starts to move, going back down.

His limbs feel weak, disconnected from the rest of him. His briefcase is laying on its side where it fell, his fingers too tired to hold it. He is fairly sure he’s only standing because he’s found the perfect angle of lean to stop himself from falling over.

The doors open again to reveal Magnus and the woman who lives a floor below them in the Clave apartments.

“Alexander?” Magnus breaks off mid-sentence to their neighbor, his voice worried.

“M’gn’s” Alec tries, unable to pull himself up enough to greet his husband properly. Magnus’ features go worried and soft and Alec realizes he’s only opening his eyes every half minute, the world moving like jumpy frames of a stop motion film. 

“Thank you Hannah.” Magnus says and Alec opens his eyes again. The elevator is moving up, Magnus is standing next to him with a sad little smile. Hannah, their neighbor, is next to the button panel.

“Th’nks.” Alec tries.

“You’re welcome Inquisitor. Get some rest.” Hannah tells him, her voice gentle. She’s gone when he opens his eyes again.

He groans when Magnus pulls him upright, pushing under his arm to support him as he gets him from the elevator into their home and pushed down on their bed.

Alec wishes he could remember the way there.

“S’rry.” He slurs.

Magnus shushes him, hands working to strip him and get him under the blankets.

“They’re overworking you.” 

He sounds angry and Alec struggles, making a low noise as he tries to reach for Magnus to soothe him.

“I’m not upset with you darling, shh.” Magnus touches his cheek and Alec relaxes, everything is soft and hazy. He manages to open his eyes again and Magnus is there in the low light, looking at him with golden eyes filled with love and worry.

Alec hums, “Love.”

The word is little more than a mumble and a breath but Magnus understands, he always does, “I love you too. I’m amazed you didn’t collapse in the street.”

Alec shakes his head, manages a few more words as his eyes droop again, “Used m’runes. Bit myself.”

Magnus makes a disgusted noise and Alec feels more than see’s him examine his hands. He’s sure there’s red teeth marks on one of them from his efforts to stay awake. He couldn’t let anyone find him passed out, it’s what his political enemies want, to prove he’s unfit.

“I’m calling Jace, then I’m calling Jia.”

Alec tries to protest, but the bed is  _ so  _ warm.

Magnus presses soft kisses to his face and Alec forgets what he’s trying to stop Magnus from doing, forgets why he’s trying to stay awake. With a soft sigh he lets go of the weight of the day, registering the faint brush of his husband's lips against his as he drifts off. 


End file.
